Nikon F-801
Nikon F-801 is a 35mm film SLR autofocus electronic camera, manufactured by Nikon Corporation, Japan and produced between 1988-1991. Nikon F-801 is also known as Nikon N8008 in USA. Specifications BODY *Lens release: button on the left side of the lens mount *Focus modes: Autofocus and Manual with electronic rangefinder *Autofocus modes: single servo AF with focus priority and continous servo AF with release priority *AF detection system: TTL phase detection system - Nikon Advanced AM200 module *AF detection range: EV minus 1 to EV 19 at ISO 100. *AF lock: possible in single servo AF mode once a stationary subject is in focus as long as the shutter button is depressed; in continuous servo AF *Electronic rangefinder: available in manual focus mode with an AF Nikkor and other AI-type Nikkor lenses with a maximum aperture of f/5.6 or faster *Depth of Field preview button: on the right side of the lens mount *Shutter: Electromagnetically controlled vertical-travel focal-plane metal shutter, **Speeds: 30 - 1/8000 +B, automatic or manual speed setting is possible *Shutter release: by motor trigger, automatic motor drive winding and cocking, *Frame counter: additive type, counts back while film is rewinding, auto-resets *LCD panel information: shutter speed, aperture, exposure mode, metering system, film speed, DX mark, electronic analogue display, exposure compensation mark, frame counter/self timer/multiple exposure, exposure compensation value, film advance mode, film loading, film rewind, self timer, panel on the right of the top plate *Command input control dial: a thumb wheel, on the right of the top plate *Viewfinder/LCD panel illumination: by pressing button on the back side of the top plate *Viewfinder: fixed eyelevel SLR pentaprism, high-eyepoint type, w/ Eyepiece hood *Focusing Screen: Fixed Nikon advanced B-type Bright-View screen, interchangeable with E-type screen *Viewfinder information: focus indications, exposure mode, shutter speed/ISO, aperture/exposure compensation, electronic analogue display, exposure compensation mark and flash-ready are all shown in LCD readout, also shows flash recommended/ready light LEDs *Exposure meter: Matrix metering, centre-weighted metering (75/25) and spot metering **Activates by lightly pressing the shutter release button, stays on for approx. 8 sec. after finger leaves button *Film speed range: 6-6400 ASA, setting: DX code or by manual override, setting by the LCD display and the mode knob on the multi-settings dial on the left of the top plate *Metering range: EV 0 to 21 *Exposure modes: fully Programmed auto-multi, shutter priority auto, aperture priority auto and manual, setting by the LCD display and the mode knob on the multi-settings dial on the left of the top plate *Programmed auto exposure control: Both shutter speed and aperture are set automatically, 1 EV increments of aperture is possible **Activated by lightly pressing the shutter release button, stays on for approx. 8 sec after finger leaves button *Exposure compensation: within +/- 5 EV range in 1/3 EV steps, button on the front of the LCD display *Auto exposure lock: by sliding the AE-L lever on the back side of the top plate, while the meter is on *Multiple exposure button: the knob on the multi-settings dial on the left of the top plate coupled with rewind release button, up to 9 exposures can be set *Film loading: film automatically advances to first frame when shutter release button is depressed once *Film advance: in single-frame shooting mode, film automatically advances one frame when shutter is released; in continuous high or continuous low shooting modes, shots are taken as long as shutter release button is depressed; high speed 3.3 fps; low 2.0 fps. *Film rewind: by simultaneously pressing buttons with red rewind markings in front of the LCD display and the knob on the multi-settings dial on the left of the top plate, rewind stops auotomatically when film is rewound *Flash synch. X, 1/60 to 1/250 **Dedicated flas unit is Nikon Speedlight SB-24 *Self-timer: electronically controlled; timer duration selectable from 2 to 30 seconds in one second increments, blinking red LED on the front of the hand grip, indicates self-timer operation, cancellable, button on the left of the top plate *Remote control terminal: on the left-front side of the camera, w/ a lid *Back cover: hinged, interchangeable with Nikon Multi-Control Back MF-21 or World Time Data Back MF-20, w/ film cartridge confirmation window *Others: Hot-shoe; Tripod socket 1/4 inch; Strap lugs *Body: metal; Weight 695g, wo/lens *Battery: 4 AA alkaline batteries, battery chamber opens by a screw on the right bottom side of the camera and the battery holder slides out **On/off switch: on the right of the top plate LENS This lens data belongs to the lens in the photos, there are many Nikkor lenses available for F-801 *AF Nikkor 24-50mm f/3.3-f/4.5, filter thread 62mm *Mount: Nikon F bayonet *Zooming: manual, the ring and scale on the lens *Aperture: f/3.3-f/22, setting: auto or manual by the ring and scale on the lens, w/ a lock button on it, locks at f/22 *Focus range: 0.6-10m + inf, with macro facility Links *in Nikon.com *in Nikon models in mir.com *Nikkor lens serial no.s in Roland's Nikon Pages *in Nikon SLR * Nikon F-801 at www.collection-appareils.fr Category:N Category:Nikon Category:35mm film Category:35mm SLR Category:Autofocus SLR Category:Japanese autofocus